Destinies Edge
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Something's wrong, and the only person who seems to notice something is up is Marlene. Especially with Denzel's odd behavior and the feeling that something is wrong with their world. What's up with these cloaked beings? FF7/KH mostly KH


Author: Rikku Shinra

Rating: K + for the moment my go up.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy nor Kingdom Hearts.

Title: Destines Edge

~OoOoO~

Marlene grumbled, scribbling down order after order, Saturday was not her favorite day at all and now, with the influx of extra customers she was going to need more help. However, Denzel seemed to have some place to go all the time, which made for a hard, back breaking 11 hours of work for the young girl. Not to mention she had to be the bouncer. The jingle of the bell that hung on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned, smiling at the familiar face. The place seemed to quite down as the two Turks walked threw headed towards the bar. Even in their dressed down state, people knew they meant business and nothing, even if Shinra was no longer a ruling power, could stop them from doing what they wanted.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven!" Marlene chirped, maybe I can get them to help me!

Reno smiled, ruffling her hair, "Hey kid. Where's Denzel? He's got something of ours."

Marlene winced, even if the Turks where their friends, Marlene and Denzel both knew not to do anything that would anger them. "I'm not sure where he is. He left this morning and didn't tell me."

Reno groaned, slumping slightly, "Just like…" Marlene watched the red heads face as it contorted slightly as if he was trying to remember something. "Well he's being a pain."

Marlene sighed, looking at the watch she wore, "Would you like something to drink?"

Reno brightened at this and nodded heading towards the bar, Rude following behind him. Marlene smirked and followed.

"The usual." Reno leaned back, looking out at the large crowd. However, the drink never came, only a slip with three words on it.

PAY. UP. NOW.

Reno blinked and looked at the balance he owned. "Eheh…." Looking over at Rude he noticed the bald man had his drink and was smiling slightly. "Wait…you pay?"

"All the time. I don't like leaving a paper trail."

"You can learn for him Reno. Now look, I'll push this all aside if you help me out here." Reno turned around, looking from the bill to Marlene and back down again.

"But…what about my job."

"Oh I already called Mr. Shinra. He said that it was okay for you to pay off your debt in a more productive manner." Reno growled slightly, Rufus was lucky he was his boss, Marlene was lucky for being a cute girl.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

Marlene smiled, handing the Turks a blue apron, "Put that one and get back here and start cleaning the dishes. You can cook right, Rufus said you could so your going to cook." Marlene headed to the back waving Reno along. Rude smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Oh shut up, should be your ass back here to." Rude just hummed and continued to sip away on his drink. Reno sent him one last glare, wincing when Marlene yelled for him and decided it was better in the back working in the kitchen instead of looking at Rude as he sat and drank. Rude listened intently to the goings on around him, letting a smile lose as Marlene walked back out looking like she wanted to pummel something.

"My god, how can you work with him." Rude shrugged, sitting his glass down before ordering another shot.

"Same way you handle Denzel." Marlene sighed and turned away. She didn't want to talk about him, hear about him or anything. Rude shook his head looking out at the dark cloud covered sky while Marlene took her anger out on the bar.

oOoOoOoOo

Denzel sighed, pulling the weeds from the flowerbed, tossing them behind his back. He'd been coming here, to this run down church for years. It gave him solace and a place away from the bustling city of Edge while providing him with something to do when he was finished delivering packages for the day. He never under stood why he did these things, something drove him to this place, like something pushed him to follow his yearning to see the world. Yet, he could remember what drove him this far.

Could it be Marlene? Denzel grunted, pulling roughly on a weed, pulling the parasite and one of the magnificent flowers out with it. He shook his head, No…Marlene. Maybe something…. Deeper.

A loud ringing echoed off the stone walls as Denzel's phone rang from its spot on an all too familiar gold and black motorcycle. He stood slowly and walked over, dusting his pants off as he made his way over to the bike leaning up against and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Denzel!" Denzel blinked, looking at the phone, Marlene never calls. Something must have happened.

"What's wrong Marlene?" Denzel turned ready to get on the bike. Threw the phone he could hear the loud noises of the bar, one in particular resembled a fight breaking out.

"…. Huh? Oh nothing…I was wondering, you know. If you where going to come home for dinner. It's almost closing time." Denzel smiled, looking up at the sky, the oranges, reds and purple painted upon it in some ethereal light that tugged at the young mans heart. She sounds so small. Denzel nodded.

"Yea, I'll be home soon."

"That's good, oh and Denzel. The Turks are here, you have something of theirs, and on your way home could you buy some things for the bar, we're running low on some supplies." Denzel stared at the flowers; she got bossy real fast. "And Denzel?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful." The call died as Marlene hung the phone up. Denzel sighed flipping the phone closed and slipping it into his pocket. A rustling sound caught the young man off guard.

"Who's there?" The plants moved as the noise became louder. Denzel growled reaching over to a black button on the motorcycle console and pushed it. The sides flew open and the rustling stopped. "I said who's there!" The rustling started up again; Denzel turned looking at the pews on the right side of the church, watching as a black thing rushed past.

"Ugh, who are…you!" A sword slid from its holder as Denzel raised it into the air, sending large gust of wind towards the pews. The pews slammed against the wall, sending splinters of wood into the air. A small squeak was heard near the back by the door.

"Wait stop!" Denzel growled rushing towards the back following the small cloaking figure, sword at the ready. The young warrior slowed to a stop outside of the church looking around.

"Fuck, I've lost it." He growled, shouldering the sword. The familiar sound of thunder boomed, and Denzel fell to the ground, sword a few feet away from him.

"Thanks…" The small figure inched out from behind some rubble, nodding towards another cloaked figure that stood on a knocked over wall, a staff in its hands.

"Well gwarsh. He's sure a skinny thing." A figure slightly taller than the other two stated, lifting Denzel's arm up and set it back down on the ground gently. "Surprisin' he can lift up such a huge sword."

The two figures turned away from their inspection of the sword to look at the downed boy. They stepped away as he groaned and tried to lift himself up only to fail and fall to the ground.

"Marlene…." The trio listened silently as Denzel's breathing leveled out a smile tugging at his lips.

oOoOoOoOo

"Oh! When he gets in here I'll going to kill him." Reno snorted watching Marlene slam another chair onto a table. She had called Denzel a little over three hours ago, and he'd yet to show up or call and to add insult to injury, Marlene ended up giving the dinner she had made to the two Turks that still haunted the bar long after it was closed.

"Something might have came up." Reno tried to defend the boy; "maybe he has a girlfriend and decided to stay with her."

Rude coughed and moved away from the bar to look out the window. A calm fell over the room as Marlene sat the last chair down a bit to quietly. She slumped down a bit, looking at Reno.

"You're acting like your married. He's a young guy, maybe he has a girlfriend, don't let it get to you." Reno smiled at her. Big mistake. The red head winced as Marlene started walking towards him stopping when the bell on the door rang. Reno smiled, saved by the bell.

"Denzel?" The brunette looked up, holding his head.

"Marlene? Why are you up so late? Its past midnight." He looked around, raising an eyebrow at the two Turks. "What do you two want? They didn't hurt you did they Marlene?"

"We want our package kid." Denzel stared at them and nodded when he realized what they where talking about. He patted himself down.

"Huh… I had it on me earlier." Reno groaned, glaring at the teen.

"Look kid, you better have it tomorrow, or else. Come on Rude." Rude cast a wary glance at the two before following Reno out. Marlene locked the door as the two Turks headed down the street and turned to Denzel who was headed up to his room.

"Denzel?" The sound of a door slamming was the only response the girl got which caused her to jump. Silence filled the bar as Marlene slowly closed her bedroom door.

Maybe, just maybe tomorrow will be much better. The young bar hostess nodded climbing into her bed after she changed out of her clothes and pulled the covers up over her head hoping for a better tomorrow.

~OoOoO~

Oh yes. My first planed out chapter fanfic! Whooooo! Anyway, I've been dying to get this up, but I wanted to wait till I at least had the second chapter written (I still don't, but…ehh…). Now, normally I get my inspiration from music/ friends/ life, but strangely enough I got this idea from a picture of an older Sora (or someone who looked like Sora). So thats about all I have to say, other than updates will be far and few in between. There is also a reason it is in the KH Section

* * *

I wrote this a VERY long time, like 2007 long time and actualy just found in on under my name on there Kiwichocobo. I can't believe this is there. Its amazing cause I really want to finish this story!


End file.
